valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Potentials (VC2)
Activation of Potentials Battle Potentials Personal Potentials List of Potentials 'A' *'A Friendly Hand '(P) - The sense of security when fighting alongside a close friend raises accuracy and attack power vs. infantry. *'Accuracy Boost '(B) - Raises firing accuracy. *'Acrobat '(P) - High places excite them, raising their attack power against infantry targets. *'Advanced Attack' (B) - Raises various abilities. *'Aid Range Boost '(B) - Raises the effective range of healing. *'Ambush Spotter '(B) - Can spot concealed enemies from double the distance than normal. *'Ammo Refill '(B) - Fully reloads ammunition after finishing an attack. *'Ammo Selection' (B) - Raises attack against infantry targets and chance to inflict status ailments. *'Anti-Intercept '(B) - Halves the damage taken from enemy interception fire. *'Assault Stance '(B) - Raises resistance to status ailments when under interception fire. *'Auto Clear '(B) - Clear land mines when stepping on them. *'Avan Lover '(P) - Becomes overjoyed when Avan is nearby, raising firing accuracy. *'Awkward '(P) - They lose their head at times, lowering their firing accuracy. 'B' *'Backup Sniping '(B) - Raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets when no one else is nearby. *'Bad Singer '(P) - *'Beautiful World '(P) - Living in a world full of color fills them with joy, allowing them to act again. *'Big-Hearted '(P) - His insurmountable spirit is enough to call him back from death, reviving him after his HP reaches zero. *'Big Sister '(P) - Looks out for their comrades on the battlefield, raising firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Blood Trauma '(P) - They freeze up when they see blood, rendering them unable to move. *'Bloodthirsty '(P) - Natural aggression lets them attack again before a counterattack. *'Bookworm '(P) - Easily becomes absorbed in books, lowering evasive skills. *'Born Leader '(P) - Having allies nearby sparks a sense of responsibility, raising defense. *'Broken Chains '(P) - Finally breaking free of a troubled past raises firing accuracy. *'Broken Reality '(P) - For some reason their attacks raise attack power against infantry targets. *'Brother's Words '(P) - Keeps their brother's words locked away in their heart, raising various abilities. *'Bully '(P) - Roaming around with a pack of allies makes them feel like a big shot, raising firing accuracy. 'C' *'Calm Heart '(P) - Unshaken even when surrounded by foes, they remain calmly in command, raising evasive skills and defence. *'Camaraderie '(P) - Likes overcoming challenges with allies, raising evasive skills. *'Camp Defender '(P) - Bent on protecting camps by sheer force of will, raising evasive skills. *'Chameleon '(P) - When concealed, they can remain calm, cool and collected, raising their defence. *'Charisma '(P) - Leadership qualities raising firing accuracy. *'Chatterbox '(P) - Tends to get caught up in conversation, lowering firing accuracy. *'Child of Nature '(P) - Paved areas feel strange and cold, leading to discomfort and lowering defence. *'City Kid '(P) - Standing on paved ares feels right at home, raising defence. *'Clear Shot '(B) - Raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets when no enemy soldiers are nearby. *'Clear Thought '(B) - Raises resistance to status ailments when under interception fire. *'Close Combat' (B) - Raises firing accuracy and the chance of inflicting status aliments with attacks when an enemy is nearby. *'Close Quarters' (B) - Raises evasive skills when closing in on an enemy. *'Clumsy Kindness '(P) - While clumsy, their heart is in the right place, raising firing accuracy. *'Concentration '(B) - Focuses all shots on a single point when attacking. *'Considerate '(P) - Their recognition of the strength of allies and willingness to help raises the amount healed by ragnaid. *'Contact Wound '(B) - Raises attack power against infantry targets when closing in on an enemy. *'Committed '(P) - A desire to atone for mistakes they have made lets them move again. *'Competitive '(P) - Hates having to admit defeat, raising their firing accuracy. *'Composed '(P) - Keeps calm when facing interception fire, for greater accuracy. *'Country Bred '(P) - Standing on dirt boosts concentration, raising attack power against infantry, as well as firing accuracy. *'Cover Stance '(B) - Raises defence. *'Coward '(P) - Their cowardly nature instills doubt, lowering firing accuracy. *'Creative Urge '(P) - Their desire to see more of the things that interests them lets them move again. *'Critical Attack '(B) - Inflicts critical damage no matter where an attack hits. *'Curious Mind '(P) - Easily distracted by other things of interest, lowering evasive skills. 'D' *'Darcsen Bond' - Having brethren close by gives strength of spirit, raising defense. *'Darcsen Hater' - Becomes uncomfortable when a Darcsen is nearby, lowering defense. *'Darcsen Pride' - Pride in fighting alongside Darcsen brethren raises various abilities. *'Dark Side' - Hatred for Avan raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Daredevil' - Raw instincts awaken when surrounded, raising attack power against armored targets and firing accuracy. *'Deadly Aim' (B) - Raises chance to inflict status ailments. *'Dependent' - Becomes anxious when no allies are around, lowering evasive skills. *'Desert Allergy' - An allergy to dust and sand causes a steady drain of HP while in sandy areas. *'Dexterous' - Gracefully dodges an opponent's attacks, raising evasive skills. *'Diligent' - Constant hard work pays off, restoring HP. *'Disheveled' - They worry about their messy hair, lowering their firing accuracy. *'Dissonance' - They become uncomfortable when non-brethren are nearby, lowering attack power against infantry. *'Dog-Eat-Dog' - They have no desire to help those weaker than themselves, lowering the amount healed by ragnaid. *'Double Attack' (B) - Able to attack again before the enemy counterattacks. *'Dud Mine '(B) - Land mines do not detonate when triggered. 'E' *'Egalitarian' - They have no problem teaming up with anyone to take down an enemy, raising firing accuracy. *'Enthusiasm' - A strong belief in their ideals lets them take another action. *'Eternal Smile' - The passionate zeal that lies behind their smile raises their defence. *'Evil Omen' - Lowers attack power against armoured targets and firing accuracy. *'Excellence' - *'Expressionless' - Stays stoic no matter what the situation, raising defense. 'F' *'Fancies Men '(P) - Having men nearby ignites their thirst for battles, raising firing accuracy. *'Fancies Women '(P) - Having women around fires up their fighting spirit, raising firing accuracy. *'Fear of Water '(P) - Being around water disturbs them so much it lowers their chances of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Fearless Will' (B) - Raises attack against infantry targets and defense during interception fire. *'Feeble Attack' - They don't attack *'Fellowship '(P) - Attack power against infantry and armored targets is raised when an ally is nearby. *'Firing Stance' (B) - Raises firing accuracy when crouching. *'First Aid Boost' (B) - Raises healing from ragnaid. *'Focused Breach' - Focusing all strength in one place raises attack power against infantry and armored targets. *'Foreign Born '(P) - Unfamiliarity with their current location lowers attack power against infantry targets. *'Forever lost' See a lost loved one in the faces of allies, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Frail Body' - Having less than half AP makes them feel totally exhausted, lowering their defense. *'Fruits of Labour '(P) - Their constant efforts to improve result in raising various abilities. *'Furious Energy' - *'Future Concerns' - Feel uncertain about their future, rendering them unable to move 'G' *'Genius' - Uses innate talents to the fullest extent, raising all abilities. *'Good Buddy' - Being around friends makes even the battlefield a little cheerier, raising various abilities. *'Good Omen' - Raises attack power against infantry and firing accuracy. *'Grim Reaper' - Instills fear in opponents, making them unable to target well. 'H' *'Hard Worker' - Able to take a second action after attacking. *'Head-Lit Deer' - *'Headstrong '(P) - Their selfish behavior lowers the chance of inflicting status aliments when attacking. *'Hot-Blooded' - A burning passion fills their heart, raising their defense. *'Full HP Recovery' (B) - Restores HP to full. *'Humanitarian' - Unable to forgive themselves for harming others, they cannot take further action. *'Hunter Instinct' - Never lets prey escape, raising firing accuracy. 'I' *'Ignorant' - Constantly caught off guard by things they don't understand, lowering firing accuracy. *'Imp Hater' - Pure hatred for the Empire raises firing accuracy. *'Impatient' - Hiding from view causes them to quickly get antsy, lowering their defence. *'Indecisive' - Too many enemies around causes indecision, lowering firing accuracy. *'Independent' - A renewed self-assurance raises defence. *'Innocent' - They are able to take another action on a whim. *'Insular: '''They have withdrawn into their shell, lowering their evasive skills. *'Irritation''' - They become enraged when facing interception fire, raising attack power against infantry targets. 'K' *'Kamikaze' (B) - Raises firing accuracy and evasive skills when HP drops below half. *'Klutz '(P) - Sometimes fumbles with weapons, lowering firing accuracy. 'L' *'Lancer Killer' - Confidence that they can best any lancer raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Largo Lover' - Just knowing that Largo is nearby gives confidence and raises attack power against armoured targets. *'Left the Nest' - Now pursuing new paths, having outgrown the goal of surpassing an older brother. *'Like-Minded' - Having allies of the same unit class nearby raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Lone Wolf' - Having allies nearby is a distraction that lowers evasive skills. *'Lonely' - *'Lower Ground' (B) - Raises evasive skills and attack power against infantry targets when the enemy is above you. *'Loyal Defender' - Determination to protect their family and Gallia raises their defense. *'Luck Pusher' - Stays positive even when surrounded by enemies, raising defense. *'Lucky' - Blessed with a lucky streak, they do not detonate land mines when stepping on them. *'Lucky Dice' - The dice are running hot, raising the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. 'M' *'Major Accuracy '(B) - Raises firing accuracy. *'Major Aid Range '(B) - Raises effective range of ragnaid. *'Major Defense '(B) - Raises defense. *'Major Evasion '(B) - Raises evasive skills. *'Major Exploit'(B) - Raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Major Resist '(B) - Raises resistance to status ailments. *'Major Vs Armor '(B) - Raises attack power against armored targets. *'Major Vs Personnel '(B) - Raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Man Hater '(P) - Having men nearby triggers a loathing so powerful it lowers firing accuracy. *'Masochist '(P) - Having less than half HP makes them inexplicably happy, raising their defense. *'Master for Life' - Pulls out all stops to protect their master, raising defense. *'Maternal '(P) - When friends are nearby, the desire to protect them raises evasive skills. *'Max Accuracy'(B) - Significantly raises firing accuracy at all times. *'Max Aid Range '(B) - Significantly raises effective range of ragnaid at all times. *'Max Defense '(B) - Significantly raises defense at all times. *'Max Evasion'(B) - Significantly raises evasive skills at all times. *'Max Exploit '(B) - Significantly raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking at all times. *'Max Resist '(B) - Significantly raises resistance to status ailments at all times. *'Max Vs Armor '(B) - Significantly raises attack power against armored targets at all times. *'Max Vs Personnel '(B) - Significantly raises attack power against infantry targets at all times. *'Meadow Bred '(P) - Standing on grassy areas helps them relax, raising their defense. *'Metal Head' - The small of iron clears their head, raising attack power against armored targets. *'Mighty Heart' - Unshakable will gives them power, restoring HP. *'Military Family '(P) - Upholding military family traditions raises firing accuracy. *'Misogynist '(P) - Having women nearby triggers a loathing so powerful it lowers firing accuracy. *'Mother's Face '(P) - Women remind them of their deceased mother, giving them strength and raising evasive skills. *'Mooch' - When their stock of ammo runs out, they somehow manage to scrounge up some more. *'Moody '(P) - Fickle to the core, they even refuse direct orders sometimes. *'Moonglow '(P) - Courage to make the first move raises attack power against armored targets. *'My Way' - Having no allies nearby lets them think clearly, raising their evasive skills. *'Mysterious Body '(P) - They occasionally find that their HP has been restored to full for no apparent reason. 'N' *'Nature Lover '(P) - *'Neat Freak '(P) - Worries about dirt stains lead to distraction, lowering firing accuracy. *'New Bond '(P) - Happiness at finally being accepted raises defence. *'New Family '(P) - Finding a place to call their own raises various abilities. *'Never Say Die ' - When their HP reaches 30%, their fighting spirit takes over, raising firing accuracy. *'Nichol Hater '(P) - Becomes uncomfortable when Nichol is nearby, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Night Vision '(P) - Sight is unimpeded by the darkness of night, raising firing accuracy. 'O' *'Old Wound' - An old eye wound makes aiming difficult, lowering firing accuracy. *'Outcast' - Having allies of the same unit class nearby puts them on edge, lowering evasive skills. *'Over-Analytical' - Worrying about too many small details lowers firing accuracy and defence. 'P' *'Panicky' - Panics when under interception fire, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Patriot' - Alarm at the situation their country is in lowers their defence. *'Peace in Gallia' - An oath to protect Gallia and commitment to that task raises firing accuracy. *'Perfect Dodge' (B) - Always evade enemy counterattacks. *'Pessimist' - Having less than half-full HP makes them abandom hope for the future, lowering their evasive skills. *'Pollen Allergy' - Heavy pollen causes a steady drain in HP when standing on grassy areas. *'Poor Servicing' - A lacklustre commitment to weapons maintenance leaves them unable to attack. *'Positive' - Stays focused when facing interception fire, raising defence. *'Power of Love' - *'Power of Song' - Belief in the power of song raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Prophecy' - A pleasing revelation from beyond raises various abilities. 'Q' *'Quibbler' - They insist that their theories are always right, lowering their defence. 'R' *'Range Extension' (B) - Restores HP to full. *'Ranged Shot' (B) - Attack made when shooting from a distance cannot be evaded. *'Rear Guard' - Being the very last to take action raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Rebel Hater' (P) - Pure hatred for the rebels raises firing accuracy. *'Reconciliation' (P) - Rethinking their views on Darcsens raises defense. *'Resist Counters' (B) - Lowers damage taken from counterattacks. *'Reveler' - They observe situations carefully and delight at new discoveries, raising firing accuracy. *'Road to Peace' (P) - Believes that each action they take is a step closer to peace, raising their defense. *'Rosie Hater' (P) - Becomes uncomfortable when Rosie is nearby, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Ruler's Grace' (P) - With the grace of a ruler, attack power against infantry and armored targets is raised. 'S' *'Sadist' (P) - Inflicting pain on others fills them with satisfaction, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Scout Killer' - Confidence that they can best any scout raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Self-Centered' (P) - They become frustrated when things don't go their way, lowering evasive skills. *'Show-Off' (P) - Being sighted by multiple enemies makes them want to show off, raising their defense. *'Sibling Ties' (P) - *'Sighting' (B) - Raises firing accuracy when an enemy is sighted. *'Silent Assassin' (B) - Raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets when taking the enemy by surprise. *'Slump' - The feeling that nothing is going to go their way lowers firing accuracy. *'Social Elite' (P) - Standing on paved areas feels familiar and safe, raising defense. *'Soldier's Pride' (P) - An iron will to carry out the mission raises defense. *'Solitude' (P) - Becomes lonely when no allies are around, lowering defense. *'Song of Peace' (P) - *'Stage Fright' - Being sighted by multiple enemies puts them on the spot, rendering them unable to move. *'Stalker' - Determination to take down their target raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Starting Dash' - Firing accuracy is boosted during the first two turns of an operation. *'Strong-Willed' - *'Super Accuracy '(B) - Raises firing accuracy. *'Super Defense '(B) - Raises defense. *'Super Evasion' (B) - Raises evasive skills. *'Super Repair '(B) - Raises amount of HP restored when repairing a vehicle. *'Super Vs Armor' (B) - Raises attack against armored targets. *'Super Vs Personnel' (B) - Raises attack against infantry targets. *'Suppression' (B) - Raises chance to inflict status ailments. 'T' *'Tank Hater' - Becomes uncomfortable when tanks are nearby, lowering attack power against armoured targets. *'Tank Killer' - Never fought a tank that can't be taken down. Raises attack power against armoured targets. *'Tank Mastery' - Various abilities are raised at all times. *'Tech Killer' - Confidence that they can best any armoured tech raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Tender Emotions' - A desire to keep loved ones safe raises attack power against infantry and armoured targets. *'Test Subject' - As a result of research carried out during tests, effective shot range is increased. *'Thaw' - Stepping out into the world they had rejected raises the chance if inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Timid' - *'Tough Love' - A strong will to protect loved ones raises attack power against infantry and armoured targets. *'Trooper Hater' - For whatever reason, shocktroopers aren't their thing, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Trooper Killer' - Confidence that they can best any trooper raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Truth Seeker' - Strong volition to search for the truth lets them move again. 'U' *'Unevadable Shot' (B) - Attacks made cannot be evaded. *'Unfit' (P) - Their body won't do what they tell it to, lowering their firing accuracy. *'Unprecedented' (P) - Unexpected developments present a new way forward, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Unyielding' (P) - Unable to abandon a friend in need. raising firing accuracy. 'V' *'Vagabond '(P) - They can only rely on themselves. Defence is raised. *'Valkyria '(P) - The awesome power of the Valkyrur awakens within when HP falls below half, raising all abilities. *'Vanguard' - When taking the first action, their attack power against infantry targets is raised. *'Veggie-Maniac '(P) - *'Vs Armor Boost '(B) - - Raises attack against armored targets. *'Vs Personnel Boost '(B) - Raises attack power against infantry targets. 'W' *'Warrior's Blood' - The blood of warriors flows through their veins, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Weapons Freak '(P) - Becomes excited when seeing enemy weapons, raising attack power against infantry and armoured targets. *'Whole-Hearted' - Sheer strength of will raises attack power against infantry and armoured targets. *'Wild Child '(P) - Finely honed natural instincts raise their evasive skills. *'Wounded Heart' (P) - Past regrets cast a shadow on their heart, lowering firing accuracy. 'Y' *'Youngest Child' - They feel left out when they are the last one to take action, lowering firing accuracy and defense. 'Z' *'Zeri Hater '(P) - Becomes uncomfortable when Zeri's nearby, lowering attack agains infantry targets. *'Zeri Lover '(P) - Becomes overjoyed when Zeri is nearby, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Zeri's Disciple' (P) - Having Zeri nearby inspires them to fight, raising attack power against infantry targets. Category:Gameplay Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Article stubs